Nobody with The Wind
by Tazkya19
Summary: Another time in Sora's heart. After Sora was free from his nightmare thanks to Riku, Roxas met someone who look just like him... [chapter 2 added!] And what if the time has come for that person to go back to where he belong?
1. Meeting

_**A/N**_ **: Hello! I'm come back with my first English story that I published in ffn!**

 **And my very first finished-fanfic in Kingdom Hearts fandom! *squeeee***

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Roxas was wandering in Sora's Heart as usual, when he heard a voice not far from him.

"Aaaaahhh~! Glad that grey-haired came in and saved Sora from his nightmare..."

A sound of someone dropping himself onto the ground could be heard by Roxas' ears.

"Sorry Sora... The darkness within you was too strong..." Roxas heard a heavy sigh. "I used my armor to protect you, but... The darkness in your heart turned it into your nightmare. I'm really glad that grey-haired boy came to the rescue."

Out of curiosity, Roxas peeked to see who's talking.

What he saw really shocked him.

A boy who looked like his age... And had similar face. No, not similar... They were the SAME.

"Who- Who are you?!" Roxas jumped from his hiding spot, surprised the other boy.

Both of them froze, stared at each other.

"...Are we twins or something?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nobody with The Wind**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dedicated for "Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction Contest"_

 _[Contest by Kingdom Hearts Series (fanpage on Facebook)]_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Blond, spiky hair, blue eyes. No difference. The only difference was that they wore different clothes, though the clothes are somewhat similar.

"Who are you?" Roxas stood with shock. "Why do you look just like me?"

"Shouldn't I be the one who ask that kind of question?" The other boy grumbled. "Just for your information, I've been here since years ago, so it must be YOU who are the fake!"

Roxas gasped as he heard the last sentence. Well... He has been here for not too long. "Err... I'm Roxas. I'm... I USED to be Sora's Nobody." Roxas growled as he said that. Though he somehow accepted that Sora was the one who still existed, but he could not accept the fact that he was a Nobody.

"Nobody?" That boy tilted his head, confused as he heard the word. "What is that?"

"You don't know?" The boy shook his head as an answer.

Roxas gasped. This was the first time he met someone who didn't know what a Nobody is. Honestly, he felt relieved to finally met someone who didn't know that kind of thing... Like, he finally met someone who he could relate with.

Roxas sighed. "To be honest... I don't know either..."

"But you were the one who said that word! Then you must be know about that word right?" The boy protested.

Roxas sat down next to that boy. "Other than that... I think you haven't told me you name," he said.

"Ah, I'm sorry..." The boy scratched his head. "I'm Ventus. You can call me Ven. You're Roxas, right?" He got a nod as an answer.

"I don't think you're a bad guy, though..." Ventus looked at Roxass eyes. "By the way, I think I heard your name somewhere... I think from that grey-haired boy when he came into Sora's heart to rescue Sora...?"

"The grey-haired boy? You mean Riku?"

"Riku? Ooooh so that's his name..."

"He's... One of Sora's best friend." Roxas shrugged. "And one of the people who are important to him. And I think Riku feels the same, too, towards Sora. He even put his life in danger by came into Sora's heart that trapped by his own darkness."

Ventus scratched his head. "Err... I tried to protect Sora's light from darkness with my armor. But his darkness was too strong..." He shrugged. "...His light in my armor turned into his nightmare.. we need to defeat it before he could wake up. Sorry... I didn't mean to put him in danger..."

Roxas shook. "I don't think it's your fault. I felt it too... The darkness within him was too strong. I was surprised to see that he hasn't been controlled by the darkness, even with the darkness that grew inside him. After hearing your story, I think you helped him... If you didn't do that, he might as well got controlled by the darkness," he explained, "And after that, to test Riku, I gave question for him to answer before waking Sora up..."

"Oh!" Ventus tapped his hand. "I also gave him question! But before I got to speak, he called me "Roxas", but then he sorta realized that I'm not this "Roxas"... I thought he must be talking about the person who gave the first question, cause I felt his presence," Ventus pointed Roxas out. "So he must be talking about you! Now I understand why he mistook me as you."

"Yeah, we do look alike."

"But still... How did he realize that I'm not you?"

"Beats me."

"And more importantly, how come we look the same?" Ventus asked with a serious tone.

"...I don't know..."

A sigh came out from Ventus's mouth. "Aren't you curious?"

"Of course I am."

"But why was your answer THAT short?"

"Is that a problem?" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Well, you explained things earlier. But then you just answer that little." Ventus pouted.

"Err... Sorry?"

"Aww... Since we don't have any answer about why we look the same... Let's talk about something else!" Ventus laid his body down. "It's been so long since I met someone. I even got used to talk with myself!"

Roxas choked. He rarely referred as "someone"... He was tired of being referred to as a Nobody.

"Fine, then... When and how did you end up in Sora's heart?" He finally begun a question.

Ventus gazed at Roxas's eyes, giving Roxas a feeling that he had said something wrong.

"Err... You don't have to tell me if you don't want t—"

"I lost my sense of time... Was it five years ago? Ten years?" Ventus smiled a little. "It is a long story... I should tell you later." He chuckled a bit.

"Alright..." Roxas lied down next to his new friend. "By the way, Ven... Remember the third person who gave the question?"

"Well, yeah, I felt her presence."

"I also felt it, and I saw her in a blink of an eye." Roxas gazed at the sky in Sora's heart. "And you know... I kinda felt- I felt pain... And another strange feelings... Like, the desire to remember?" He sighed. "I am confused... I never met her, but I got this feeling, like I'm forgetting something important, and that I want to remember them..."

He shrugged. "Ahahaha, silly me, telling this to a stranger I just met! Sorry..."

"It's okay!" Ventus smiled. "This is the first time I met and talked to someone in this place. I was lonely, you know... I am glad to meet ya." He giggled a little. "Anyway, what should I do? Giving you advise or something?"

"...Not really... Telling you that already made me feel better."

"Glad to hear that! Then how about we tell each other stories? Maybe we could feel better after doing that!"

"Fine with me."

"How about I get the first turn?"

"Sure."

"Well, years ago..."

They shared each other's stories, and somehow they felt lighter, like releasing some burden from their shoulder.

The boy named Ventus and Roxas, the two who had the same face, the two who felt pain in such a young age, the two who shared their pains with Sora, the two who were saved by Sora then later had saved Sora...

Both of them finally met in Sora's heart.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N**_ **:** **As you may have noticed, this fanfic takes place after the event in Dream Drop Distance~**

 **Aaaawww finally~! I finished the entry for the contest! *lie down**

 **I made this pretty fast. Only a few hours? The deadline is near yet I hadn't made it yet, so I just finished this in a few hours.**

 **I kind of didn't have any idea...Then I remembered my 2 little boys, the twin! Still I don't have any good plot, so I just wrote it down what I had in mind...**

 **See, no conflict. I don't have any ideeaaaaaa *cri**

 **I am so sorry if I had grammar mistakes and stuff... I hope you would tell me if I made some mistakes ^^**

 **Well then, hope you enjoy my story (** and hope I win /slapp **)**


	2. Time to Go Back

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to do this? *sigh* I never own the characters or whatever.

Ventus, Roxas, and the other characters belong to Square Enix (aw, give them to me and I'll make them my lil brothers /slapp)

 _ **A/N**_ **: Oh, well, I decided to make a sequel or whatever is this...**

 **I actually made anoyher sequel, which... only contains Roxas and Ventus have a conversation about Heartless, Nobodies and stuff, but since myself confuse with Kingdom Hearts' plots... let's just forget it.**

 **ALERT: THIS CONTAINS THEORIES.**

 **You know, the theories about Ven's heart connected to Roxas?**

In my theory, Ven's heart came out from Sora's body when he turned into a Heartless back in KH. Ven's heart went to Roxas because Ven's heart couldn't returned to his body (cause of too far or something?), instead he went to Roxas and "rest" there. That's why Roxas looked like Ventus instead of Sora, Roxas got influenced from Ven's heart.

Since Roxas got his own heart (Nobodies got their own heart, right? Correct me if I'm wrong), when he returned to Sora's heart, he still exist inside Sora. However, Roxas' heart still exist because Ven's heart is still there, too... So what if Ven's heart is back to his body? Just read this fanfic ;) just as I said, it is only a theory~

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nobody With The Wind**

 **[Bonus?]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A wonderful sunshine shone in the sky over Destiny Island, as wonderful as ever. Sound of the waves passing through the boys' ears. The boys walked around the beach, just like what they usually did in this place. Both of them believed that they were the only living things lived in this place. This place, Sora's Heart.

Both of the boys had blond, spiky hair. Both had blue eyes. It was hard to find the difference between them. One was Sora's Nobody, the other was a "sleeping" Keyblade Wielder.

Roxas and Ventus.

Just then, a strange flash of bright light appeared in the sky. The light caught the boys' attention.

Suddenly, Ventus floated from the ground. "Eh? Eeeehh?" He confused. He floated even higher. "R- Roxas?!" He called from help.

Roxas reached out his hand. "Grab my hand!"

Ventus successfully grabbed Roxas' hand. Roxas tried so hard to pull Ventus back to the ground, but he couldn't. It was like his "body" wanted to fly away.

"Ven!" Roxas shouted. "What are you doing?! Come back here!"

"I- I can't! It's not me!" Ventus shouted back. "It seems like I've been absorbed by something-" He lookes to the sky, and realized that he floated right to the light that appeared before.

Ventus gazed at the light. He saw something in there...

...His own body that was sleeping.

"Roxas! Let go of my hand!" Ventus ordered.

"Eh?! Why?!"

"My body! I think it is time for me to come back to my body!" Ventus smiled brightly. He couldn't wait to finally see the outside world once more. "C'mon, Roxas! You too! Let's go out together!"

"Really-?!"

Out of sudden, Roxas' hands began to fade away, little by little.

Ventus panicked. "Roxas! Your hand!"

Roxas gazed at his own hands. He was thinking about something. "Ven..." He called, "Remember what we talked about why do we look alike?"

"Y-yeah? But why all of sudden-"

"Why is it?"

"Huh?"

"Why is it that we look alike?" Roxas asked once again.

"Because of... My heart...?" Ventus gasped. "Wait... That can't be..."

Roxas smiled a bit. "I guess, because it's time for you to come back to your own body... Then..."

"No!"

"...I can't exist anymore, even here..."

"No!" Tears began to fell from Ventus' eyes. "Then... It's better for me to stay here with you!"

Roxas hesistated. He remembered those days he spent with Ventus in Sora's heart...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tell me more about your friends, please," Roxas asked._

 _"Oh! Terra and Aqua! Well, we were so close that we couldn't be torn apart! Aqua was like the best sister I've ever had, she was so kind and caring. Terra was a bit annoying, but he was still the best brother! I bet they both loved me!" Ventus cheered happily._

 _He took out a green star-shaped thingy from his pocket. "This is a Wayfinder! A lucky charm! Aqua made us three. She gave it at the last night we spent together beneath the same sky..." Ventus' face turned sad._

 _Roxas stared at Ventus' face. "You must be missing them... Aren't you?"_

 _"Of course I am..." Ventus looked at Roxas and smiled a bit, but Roxas could see tears on his eyes. "But yeah, here I am, not able to come back to my own body..."_

 _"Because you sacrificed youself to save them..." Roxas said, with a nod from Ventus._

 _Roxas silenced for a while. He remembered about his own friend, Axel. He himself missed Axel a lot, and he knew how Axel tried to turned Sora into a heartless again in order to have Roxas back once more. He knew how Axel missed him too._

 _"...Hei, cheer up!" Roxas said, trying to lighten him up. "I'm sure you can go back and meet your friends again someday!"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah!"_

.

.

.

Roxas smiled at Ventus. "Say hello from me to everyone out there, okay?" His legs started to fade away.

"Roxas?!"

"Oh and- please tell Sora my thanks. I owe him a lot. And please tell Riku I'm sorry for giving him a hard time." His head started to fade away, too.

"You- you can tell them that yourself!" Ventus didn't care anymore that he cried.

Roxas shook his head while still keeping his smile. "Now it's your time. My time... Is up."

"Please, don't!"

Roxas smiled brighter, but he couldn't stop his own tears from falling. "Farewell..." And he released Ventus' hands.

"ROXAAAAAAS!"

As he flew to the light, Ventus saw the last smile from Roxas, until there was nothing left from him.

.

.

.

.

.

The blond-haired boy opened his eyes a bit to see some people gathered around him.

"Ventus?!"

"He- He's awake?!"

"Ven!" Aqua cried out of happiness and hugged the boy, Ventus. "I am glad to see you awake!"

"A- Aqua?" Ventus looked around. "Where-? What-?"

"Whoa, it really worked!" A boy with brown, spiky hair spoke up.

A big, human-like mouse gave an applause to the boy. Ventus remembered that he met the mouse years ago before he was asleep... it was Mickey. "Oh gosh! You did it, Sora!" Mickey said.

Ventus hesitated. "S- Sora?"

The boy suprised and lookes at Ventus. "Y- yeah? You know me?"

Ventus jumped to Sora and grabbed his clothes, surprised everyone. "Are you really Sora?!" He asked loudly.

"Y- yeah!" They boy -Sora- nodded.

"Roxas! Can you hear me?!" Ventus cried out.

Sora, Riku, Mickey, and Axel shocked as they recognized the name.

"Roxas?! Please answer me!" Tears began to fell again. He didn't care that it would be a shame. He didn't care anymore if he made everyone worried.

"ROXAS!"

He just cried out.

"PLEASE! ANSWER ME!"

He didn't care about the other thing.

"ROXAAAAS!"

He slid down while still grabbing Sora's clothes.

"Roxas... Please..."

Tears falling and falling without being able to be stopped, as Ventus recalled those memories he shared with Roxas inside Sora's heart.

"Don't go..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N**_ **: Alright, the idea just coming into my head while I was taking a bath (dammit why-)**

 **Well, I was thinking... If Ventus' heart go back to his body, what will happen to Roxas? Since Roxas born looking like that cause of Ven's heart in Sora's heart...**

 **This is NOT canon, tho, only a story that came up cause of theories about connection between Ven and Roxas.**

 **except if Nomura decided to make Roxas dissappear, well... ;;-;; (me: NOOOOO! PLEASE LET ROXAS ALIVE AGAIN! *cri)**

 **Didn't quite catch the feeling here? Ergh, sorry, I read comics more than I read novels, so when I got story ideas, I imagined it as comics first rather than as novels/fanfics... ;;;w;;; So well...**

 **I made a draft for the comic tho it hasn't finished yet, lol. Draft or what? "Name"? (word used by the japanese comic creators) Whatever is it called... Has more feelings in my head tho, I kinda failed at making it to reality (?) ;;;-;;;**

 **I am so sorry if I had grammar mistakes and stuff... I hope you would tell me if I made some mistakes ^^**

 **Well, uhm, thank you for reading this! (I apologize, that I'm including lots of author notes...)** **I hope you like it~**


End file.
